Bridge To Terabithia A Turn In Time
by DestinedPromises
Summary: Strange things begin to happen around jess Aarons, and in the world of Terabithia, but jess wonders can this all lead him to go back into time, to the day of Leslie Burkes Death and end up saving her? He wonders if it is all possible….. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**ok guys this is a fanfiction im continuing to write XD, Its Called Bridge To Terabithia: A turn In Time, Jess notices strange things begin to happen to him, but could it lead him to go back to the day of Leslie's Death and eventually saving her? Jess wonders if its all possible**

What if you could change the past… what if somehow, time could change itself?

Jess pov

I gazed at the vivid sketches of Leslie Burke I had illustrated over the years in my sketchbook, better yet, no one known about my drawings of Leslie, not even Maybelle, I sketched each color of blond hair with various tints of yellow, dark brown, and sketched tiny sparkles in her blue eyes, if my parents ever found this out, they would tell me to stop drawing her all the time, i didn't care, i didn't care if they liked Leslie or not, all that mattered was Her. that afternoon, i went to terabithia, I begun to climb up into the tree fort, until I thought I smelled the scent of burning wood, possibly it was just me...

it had been along time since I've been inside the treehouse after i dumped all the paints that Leslie had given me for my birthday , into the creek, that was possibly one of the stupidest things i had ever done, inside the treehouse everything had grown with patches of moss and blades of grass, even though it had already been a year, i noticed a odd book on the floor, that I've never seen before in the treehouse when me and Leslie use to go there, it was black, and had some sort of symbol in red outlines, i looked around first, to make sure no one was watching me, I looked at the first page and read the dark messy text, it clearly said. "The Dark Masters spell book". it couldn't have been Leslie that had this... she wouldn't would she? i turned to the next page to see a disturbing drawing of the dark master hovering over a girl in her bed, the girl was Leslie! she had the same length of hair, and... that dog next to her, the dark masters eyes glown a deep piercing bright red, should i really see more? i asked myself. did i really need to know? this was getting absolutely suspicious, i slowly turned to the next page to see a drawing of Leslie drowning inside the creek while the dark masters face looked like he was laughing wickedly, blood was smeared on leslies clothes, and her hair, i quickly closed the book and turned around to see the dark masters giant long fingers on my shoulder. "What the hell do you want you sick bastard?" i screamed to the top of my lungs, backing into the wall. "Oh.. i already have everything i want, and that is, to destroy Terabithia". he suddenly touched on the curtains with the tip of his fingers and they were set ablaze he vanished, the spell book still in my hands i quickly put it in my backpack as the flames reached the bottom of the floor, there looked like there was no escape at first, i urgently grabbed a bucket of old murky water sitting on one of the old shelves, dumping the murky water on the growing flames had made them die down completely, i sighed as i put my hands on the top of my forehead, suddenly, i blacked out hearing what i thought was Leslie calling my name.


	2. Secrets Of The Dark Master

note: holy freaking crap! lol i worked alot on this... alot over these past couple of days lol, and im getting extremley pissed off with some of my fanfictions cutting of the words a little bit sometimes, anyone know how to stop this ? XD

Jess? Are you ok? I could hear the sound of a muffled voice similar Leslie's voice calling me, but as I came back to reality, I discovered it was Maybelle shaking me around. "Jess, what the heck happened to you? Maybelle had tears streaming down her cheeks. "I almost thought I lost you"! She crossed her arms looking at me. "I really, don't understand what happened Maybelle, I mean, a few hours ago I came to Terabithia, but then the dark master had appeared and set the tree fort ablaze almost, once I was in it. I put the flames out, but then I blacked out for some reason! It was all coming back to me, horrific images of the dark master's face started flashing everywhere in my brain. "Jess, don't ever go off to Terabithia without me again! She looked into my eyes. "Here! I searched for the dark masters spell book and handed it to her. "Jess… this is terrible! She gasped at me. "It's… the dark masters spell book, and….. He told me he wants to destroy Terabithia, how the hell are we going to defeat him? And…. I really am starting to assume that Leslies Death wasn't an accident after all… that, the dark master could have murdered her.

Maybelle widened her eyes. "Jess…. Remember the day you thought Leslie was calling you in the woods? I nodded my head up and down slowly. "Well…. Don't you think... That Leslie could have been calling you… from… the prison of dark master? I looked at her in fear. "The dark master actually has a prison, why the hell didn't you tell me? She stared at me for a moment. "Because... I thought.. You wouldn't believe me, and you would get mad at me Jess". "Wait but how did you know that the dark master, had a prison? I looked at her slightly confused for a moment. "And I'm not mad at you….. Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything". I smiled at her. "Well, Jess…. One day I was planting purple flowers by a couple of trees, suddenly, I heard the dangling of keys, I listened closer to hear the sound of some of the Terabithians screaming for help, but I thought, if I told jess…. you would get mad at me." My god Maybelle, ok, im about to tell you something, A long time ago, well before Leslie died, she explained to me about the prisoners of the dark master, so, did Leslie call you and tell you about the prisoners of the dark master? Maybelle looked at me slowly. "No she said". She continued flipping through the pages, and came to a stop gazing at a from what looked like a long chunk of text, at least from where I was looking. "Hey jess, the dark master explains about how he has a spell, to go back in time, and he stole this spell from Terabithia, so do you think that… if we get that sort of spell, you Can go back in time and save Leslie from drowning in the creek!" I looked up at her. "Maybelle, I think you're right, maybe it is possible to do this….. We can use his magic too, wait a minute, but the dark master's magic is evil, what if something even terrible happens, and I'm stuck in the past? I mean…. Anything terrible can happen with the Dark Master's magic, it's not meant to be messed with Maybelle. "jess, what if this is your only chance to save Leslie, once and for all? we sat there in silence for a moment, not saying a single world, the dark masters dawn was approaching, and all hell was about to take place, thats why Me and Leslie Would almost Never Go to Terabithia at Night in the past... thats when the Dark Master Plays Most Of Tricks. "hey jess, its kind of getting dark out, mom and dad are gonna mad that were not home and its dark out, so i think we should go home and plus we have school tomorrow so... watch out for Gary Fulcher and Scott Hoager, after-school tomorrow, we will come back to Terabithia... to learn more of the dark masters spells. "but.. Maybelle... how in the hell are we going to hide the book? i asked her. "the book is cursed". i explained to her. "ok, heres the deal, we will hide it here, she had a secret area where she would plant pots of purple flowers, and behind it a clear space of nothing, enough space where she could hide the book. "Nice spot Maybelle, lets go home now, my teachers gonna kill me if i dont complete all of my algebra assignments". i climbed out of the treehouse, along with Maybelle.

"hey... jess? Maybelle softly said. "yeah... my voice sounded tired, and horse. "do you think prince Terrian Knew What really happened to Leslie? i closed my eyes for a moment. "yeah... i never thought of that.. Maybelle... he probably knows.. what really happened to her on that day, but... lets try getting home much more quickly, before dad kills us, and mom". i chuckled.

ps: stay tuned for the next chapter... oh shi* it gets more intense in the next chapter.. you just wait XD


End file.
